True Friendship
by Miyavis Bishie
Summary: A neko girl with a horrid past meets a human boy whos past is no different. Together can they form true friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my very first fic so please be kind. Um, this actually started when I joined a RP forum. The characters are from the RP me and a friend began. Some parts of the story are straight from the RP.

CHARACTERS:

Name: Kaori  
Age: 17  
Race: Neko  
Bio: Lived an ordinary life.  
Behavior: Bubbly, hyper, shy (at times), klutzy, helpful, caring, laid back.

Name: Sohi  
Age: 19  
Race: Human  
Bio: He prefers not to talk about it. (Which means his mom died of a mysterious illness when he was two and his dad walked out on him when he was old enough to live on his own).  
Behavior: He's kind... When he wants to be. And he likes keeping secrets but not secrets being kept from him. When he talks, he expects to be listened to and obeyed. He will not tolerate what he considers inappropriate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaori woke up from a long nap under the tree in the park. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, spotting a butterfly. She chased it for a bit than stopped once she saw school had started. "OOooOOooOOoo I can't believe i'm late!" She ran out of the park and onto the sidewalk and towards the school.

On her way she tripped on a raise in the sidewalk. "OUCH!" She yelled. Kaori skinned her knee and tore her stockings. Blood ran down her leg as she tried to stand up. WHUMP! Kaori collapsed from a pain in her ankle. "Must have sprained it…" She said as she cursed under her breath.

Sohi watched the young girl trip on the sidewalk. He snorted and stepped toward her, looming over where she had fallen. "First day on your new feet?" He asked. He held out his hand to her. "Here. Let me help you up."

"Thanks" Kaori said as she takes his hand. Tears welled in her eyes from the pain in her ankle. "Sorry to trouble you sir. I was just so late I didn't watch were I was going"

Sohi watched her carefully, observing her reactions. "There is no need to apologize. You merely tripped; nothing us regular humans don't do." He raised an eyebrow at the tears in her eyes. "Are you in pain?"

Kaori sniffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I...I think my ankle...it hurts a lot..." She stood on one leg.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry?" he said with a questioning gaze.

"I was off to school. I guess I slept in a bit." Kaori scratched the back of her head.

"And you're school is over there?" He confirmed. He looked thoughtful for a minute before stepping beside her. "Maybe I could help you then?" He asked, reaching out his hand once again. "I'll take you over to the school gates." _And then bandage your ankle so that it can heal. _He thought to himself.

Kaori looked up at him. "Are… are you sure? Um… Thanks. That would be very helpful." She smiled at him and took his hand again. "Yeah, that's my school over there." She pointed.

Sohi pulled her toward him and scooped her up in his arms bridal style. He usually wasn't known for doing such... romantic things... but he had reacted promptly and without thought. He carried her toward the school gates and set her down on the ground. "I want to check your ankle. It might be seriously hurt." He said while looking her in the eyes.

"Oh... Okay!" She said with a smile. She looked into his eyes. "I must thank you again for this." Her tail twitched. "Normally people don't stop to help me because I'm weird." Her smile faded and she looked at the ground.

Sohi bandaged the girl's ankle with his shirt which he took off from under his sweat shirt. "You probably shouldn't walk on it, but guessing by your personality, you aren't one to sit still, huh?" A small smile graced his face.

Kaori laughed. "You got that right. Besides i'm a quick healer. In a few hours or so I should be fine."

"You said you're weird, huh? Sure, you're weird. But I don't think that's a bad thing." He stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "If everyone was normal there would be no variety, and no variety is boring. You have the courage to be yourself, and I give you credit for that." He began walking again. "Keep being weird, okay?" He began to walk down the street and away from her, when he stopped suddenly and grinned at her over his shoulder. "I like it."

Kaori blushed a bit and smiled at him. "OH! Wait!" She got up and hopped on one leg over to him. She grabbed his arm for support and looked into his eyes. "I...I...I just want to thank you again... for helping me. Please...um... please let me make it up to you." She never broke eye contact. "I would feel bad if I didn't. You took time out of your way to help me so let me make it up to you… Please?"

"You don't have to. I just did it because you needed help. Not because I wanted something out of it." He explained. "Now you get to school before they skin your ass."

"I don't care about school...I only go to make my parents proud but...they aren't around anymore." Kaori looks down for a moment but looks right back at his face. "Oh please let me make it up to you! Ill do anything to pay you back for your kindness!" Her tail twitched with anxiety.

Sohi sighed. "Alright. Give me your name." He said, smiling again.

"Names Kaori" She smiled back still hanging onto his arm.

"Mine's Sohi." He thought a moment. "I have some errands to run. If you want to come with me you can, but I really doubt you'd want to, and you should really be in school." He sighed again. "But I guess that won't matter to you, huh?" He turned away from her again. "You'll want to come with me I presume..."

She stared at him wide-eyed. "YES! Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She smiled widely and hugged his arm tightly.

Sohi didn't know how excited she would be to go with him. It was strange yes... but not in a bad way. He let her use his arm to keep her balance as he headed back towards town. "Are you from here?" He asked, without turning to look at her.

Kaori's smile never faded. "Eh...somewhat...I sort of travel around. I only came here for school." She hugged his arm tighter as they kept walking. "I'm just so glad to be leaving that school...it was very boring." _Sorry mom and dad. I only went to make you proud but I now realize that you want me to be happy, not miserable. Miss you guys._ She thought.

"For school, eh?" He asked. "Why here?" Her tightened grip made him look down at her curiously. "Why did you choose this crappy place to go to school?"

Kaori looks up at him and then looks at the ground. "My parents chose it for me before they left. I only went to make them proud...but I think they would be happier if I wasn't miserable there." She looks back at him with a smile on her face.

Sohi found himself smiling again. "That would explain why a pretty creature such as your self is in this hell hole." He led her into a grocery store and stopped to look around. "I need some dinner supplies..." He muttered to himself. He picked up one of the hand held baskets absent-mindedly. _I wonder what I should get for dinner... _

Kaori grabbed the basket from his hands. "Let me help you." She looked at him waiting to see if he would take the basket back, but he didn't. Sohi cocked an eyebrow. "If you think you can walk alone... Have a ball." He said, brushing her off.

Kaori looks around the supermarket at all the different and delicious foods. Her stomach growled and she turned a hint of red as she blushed from embarrassment. O_h man I'm so hungry. _She thought. _Living alone with no job is killer on your stomach._ Kaori started to drool slightly as her stomach continued to growl. _I feel...I feel a bit... lightheaded,_ she thought as she collapsed on the tile floor in the grocery store.

He headed directly for the deli. "Are you in the mood for chicken?" He asked. _I am._ He thought to himself. Then it hit him. Why was he asking for her opinion anyway? He sighed. _Guess that's what I get for thrusting myself into her life._ There was no reply, just the sounds of the registers and busy customers.

Sohi glanced over his shoulder curiously when there was no response. He spotted her passed out on the tiled floor and felt an invisible hand squeeze his insides. "Kaori...!" He shouted and turned on his heel. He sprinted toward her and rolled her over; checking her heart beat and making sure she hadn't hurt herself. He let out a long sigh and lifted her into his arms. _Why am I doing this?_ He wondered as he left the grocery store.

His house wasn't far from the store. It was a mere ten minute walk. Sohi power-walked in order to cut that time in half. He shifted her weight in his arms and unlocked the door, opening and closing it with his foot. He headed for his room and laid her carefully on the bed. _She's so light..._ He mused to himself. He made sure she would be comfortable before heading for the kitchen, making sure to leave the bedroom door open so that he could hear if anything happened to her.

After a few minutes Kaori woke up. She realized that she was in a bedroom but other than that she had no clue as to where she was. She stood up and heard noises coming from outside the door. She carefully walked out of the room, making sure she wouldn't fall, and looked around. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and leaned against the wall.

Sohi smiled as he turned and noticed her standing there. "Ah...! You're awake!" He said as he placed another plate on the table. "I made some chicken and veggies for dinner... I hope you'll like it." He gestured for her to take a seat before turning to the fridge. "So what kind of drink do you want?" He asked. "I have milk, soda, juice..." He continued with the list of options, the last one being water. He then looked over his shoulder at her expectantly.

Kaori walked over to the table and took a seat. As she looked at the plate in front of her, her stomach growled very loudly. She blushed a light pink in embarrassment. "Um...I guess a soda would be nice..." There was a slight pause. "Thanks again...for helping me. I put you through a lot of trouble...I guess that's all I am..." She trailed off and wrapped her arms around her stomach to stifle the loud noises from being heard. "I'm just nothing but trouble. I'm really sorry." She looked up at him and smiled, trying to hide her sadness.

Sohi looked confused as he handed her a soda and took his own seat on the opposite side. "It's really no problem at all... I don't mind being helpful." He smiled at her warmly. "In fact... I kind of enjoy having your company."

Kaori looked at Sohi, tears starting to form in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. "Really?" Kaori stands up from the table and walks over to stand next to Sohi, her gaze to the floor. A single tear falls from her eye. Kaori looks up at Sohi smiling, her tail going crazy, and hugs him tightly. Tears, not of sadness, fall on to Sohi's shirt while Kaori's smile never faded. "Thank you..." She said softly. "Thank you so much. No one has ever helped me before. And no one ever liked having me around them... You...you are the first person to ever treat me with kindness… You are the nicest person I have ever met." Kaori's hug became tighter.

Sohi was surprised when she stood up in front of him, and even more so when she jumped up and hugged him. He didn't mind it at first, and smiled softly despite his inner self (who was yelling at him to push her away and not grow attached). However, as soon as her grip tightened he let out a gasp. "Ah! You're...going...to...break...me..." He wheezed out between pants.

Kaori let go quickly and looked at him with concerned eyes. "Oh I'm sorry! Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" She checked him over to make sure nothing was hurt from her constricting hug. Her eyes were filled with worry and fear. She didn't want to do anything to hurt Sohi. She considered Sohi a friend but wasn't sure if he considered her the same.

Sohi only chuckled. "It's okay... I'm fine!" He reached out and put his hand on her head gently. "Just... Don't hug so _hard_ next time, kay?" He grinned at her before gesturing toward the forgotten dinner plate. "You better eat that before it gets cold!"

Kaori looks over at the plate full of the delicious cooking. She then realized that Sohi made an extra plate... just for her. Kaori looks back at Sohi, her tail twitching like mad. "You mean...I can...that's all..." Kaori babbled, her eyes glistening with happiness. "Oh thank you!" She gave Sohi another hug, making sure not to crush his bones, before turning around to sit and eat. Even though Kaori was starving she ate with manners and was sure not to be rude. After all she considered Sohi as her friend and didn't want to seem like a slob in front of him.

Sohi smiled at her happily. "It's good, huh?"

"Yes it's very good." Kaori said smiling. "You cook very well." She took a sip of her soda and set it back down on the table.

Sohi immediately began shoving the food into his mouth so fast you would have thought he used a shovel instead of a fork. Being polite had never really been important to him for he had always lived alone. He finished his meal in 7 seconds flat before sighing in contentment and leaning back in his chair. He picked up his glass of soda and sipped it, lifting the chair so that it was on its two hind legs. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Man... You eat slow." He muttered.

"I'm sorry if I'm eating slow...but I always try to use manners-" She trailed off and looked off to the side. After a minute she looked back at Sohi. "But if I'm taking too long I can hurry up... I don't want to keep you from anything." _I really should go after I finish eating. I don't want to cause any more trouble than I already have._ She thought to herself as she ate a little faster.

"Wha…?" He asked, letting the chair fall back down. He blushed in embarrassment. "Oh... Manners..." He scratched the back of his neck. "I've been alone for so long I forgot all about 'em! Heheh... Sorry about that..."

Kaori giggled as Sohi blushed. "It's ok. I guess it can't be helped."

After he finished off his soda he grinned at her. "And it's no problem at all. Eat as fast, or slow, as you want!" He picked up his plate and brought it over to the sink. He ran the water and prepared to wash the dish. "I'm not in a rush to do anything... I mean, I live alone, what is there really to do?" He reached out for the dish towel to dry his plate. She giggled again. "You can stay as long as you want...as long as your parents don't start worrying about you an' stuff." He said while grinning over his shoulder at her.

Kaori's smile slowly faded as she finished off her plate and brought it over to the sink. She ran the water, rinsed it off, dried it with a towel and set it down on the counter. Kaori stopped suddenly and just stood there at the sink, head down and her gaze to the floor. She was silent for a few minutes and than, without moving spoke. "My parents-" she trailed off, tears falling to the floor "They...they died when I was 6... I...I lived alone in my house for not even a year after their death... I just needed to get away from that place...to leave the painful memories behind." She fell to her knees sobbing more and more. "A week before they died they had picked out a school for me. I was to start there in two years. We were planning on moving so I could be closer to the school but the accident happened before we could even pack. So...so when they died I...I traveled all on my own to the school...because I thought they would be disappointed if I didn't go. I was so depressed but worked hard in my studies. I never gave up, but because of that I fell apart. I would always put up a fake smile so my sadness wouldn't show and so no one would question me. But one night as I slept under a tree in the park I realized that my parents must have been miserable, seeing me so sad and broken down." Kaori fell further to the floor and was crying even more.

"I decided that on the anniversary of their death I would leave the school and live a happier life. I want to make my parents proud and not worry about me up in Heaven. The day you helped me was the day of my parent's death. I was late to tell my teacher that I was to be leaving and not to expect me to return. But when you came along and helped me I was just so happy that this might be the chance for me to live a normal and happier life. But I troubled you so much...I COULDNT POSSIBLY STAY!" By now Kaori had completely broken down. She wiped the tears from her eyes only to be replaced by fresh ones. "For you see...**_I_** was the cause of my parent's death... I consider you as a real friend Sohi...the only friend I have ever had...I just don't want you to get hurt because of me!" Kaori had slumped forwards, her head against the counter and her hand to her face in attempt to stifle the loud sobs and the tears from falling. In summary: She had a complete meltdown.

Sohi watched her and listened intently to her confession. It pained him. Pained him because this normally happy girl was now sobbing. Pained him because this girl had had such a horrible past. Pained him because _she shared the same past as he._ Before he knew what he was doing he got down on his knees and pulled her into a tight embrace. He wanted to say something, but new words were not what she needed at the moment. What she needed now was some sort of comfort, and he was the only one who could give it, and he was glad to do so. He rubbed her head and shushed her quietly in an attempt to comfort her, hoping that it would help her in some way.

Kaori sniffled, but couldn't stop crying as she was pulled into Sohi's arms. Her eyes widened as she was embraced. The tears fell from her eyes onto Sohi's shirt. Kaori was so confused that she wrapped her arms around Sohi and hugged him tightly, her sobbing getting no better. After a while of being in Sohi's arms and having her head rubbed Kaori calmed down enough to speak. "I-I-I'm sorry I broke down like that...I never did that in front of anyone before. But w-w-why did you embrace me? You could have just left. Why?"

"Do I really need a reason?" Sohi asked quietly. He withdrew from the embrace and pushed her away by her shoulders so that he could look into her eyes; his own gaze soft. "Kaori-Chan... Promise me you will not bottle up your emotions like that again." He lifted her chin toward him. "I want you to keep smiling... Always..." Kaori shook her head.

"No...I suppose you don't." She said with a slight smile on her face. Kaori was surprised when Sohi pushed her away and looked into her eyes. Kaori sniffled a bit than gave a big smile. She lunged at Sohi, embracing him in a caring, gentle hug, knocking him backwards. "I promise!" She said in a cheery voice. Her hug tightened a tad, not to tight to knock the wind out of Sohi but just enough to let him know she meant it and that she cared. Sohi smiled and at her. "All right! All right! Enough hugging, you!" He said playfully, sitting up with Kaori still in his arms. He suddenly remembered what Kaori said about her dead parents and found himself looking her in the eyes again, only this time, his expression serious. "You can stay here with me if you want." He found that his arms were still around her. He tightened his embrace, but only by a small fraction. "That is... If you want too. I won't make you if you want to go somewhere else."

Kaori laughed when Sohi complained. When Kaori saw Sohi's expression her smile faded a tad. When she heard his offer her smile increased. "Well I don't have anywhere else to go so...I'd like to stay here with you." Her embrace tightened a bit more.

Sohi didn't know why but hearing her say she would stay filled him with a happiness he had only felt once before in his life. It brought back memories that he had buried from himself, and it was painful for those memories to resurface. His expression grew cold, like that of ice, and he pried himself from her grip. "The bathroom is empty. Feel free to wash up. The guest bedroom is upstairs." He stood up while dusting off his clothes before looking over his shoulder at her. "Night." He said bluntly before shoving his hands in his pockets and heading for his own room. _I'm so cold..._ Sohi thought to himself as he did this. _I know I shouldn't be... But I don't think I know how to do anything else!_ Sohi headed for his bed and collapsed on top of it while rubbing his temples. "Damn... Now I have a headache..."

Kaori was a bit surprised at Sohi's actions. She sat there on the floor for a minute than got up and headed for the direction Sohi went. Kaori eventually found Sohi's room. She peeked in and saw him rubbing his head. Kaori felt as though she made him angry. She went to the kitchen and got out the ingredients needed to make a home made pain relieving drink. The drink was done in less than a minute. She poured it into a glass and brought it to Sohi's room. Kaori knocked on the door gently waiting for him to answer.

Sohi groaned quietly before turning over to bury his face in the mattress. "Come in..." He said, sounding more tired then he was annoyed. He glanced at the door from his position, wondering what she wanted.

Kaori walked in holding the pain relieving drink she just made. "Sorry to bother you but...I just wanted to give you this." She held out the glass of unusually colored liquid. "It's a pain reliever. I saw you might be in pain a little so I whipped it up for you. You don't have to drink it if you don't want to." Kaori stood there waiting for Sohi to answer.

Sohi sat up slowly and smiled at her softly. "Thanks..." He muttered while reaching out for the drink. "That's very kind of you."

Kaori smiled and handed Sohi the drink. "It's not the best tasting in the world but it works fast." She decided to give Sohi some time alone and headed for the door. _I guess since the bathrooms empty I could take a quick shower_ she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's all for now but i can assure you there will be more to come. So please be patient. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! Another chapter to my glorious story! I know its short but I will have more. Just as soon as my friend replys to me that is.

I also give credits to my friend (who will remain anonymous) because without him this would never have come to be. So THANKS FRIEND!

A/N: I forgot to mention that this story takes place in a world/place (whichever you prefer) where girls are slaves and the boys are masters. The masters pick a girl they like to be their slave and what not. There are no graphic scenes (at least i dont think there are...) but since i dont know myself what will happen next i have rated this T...JUST IN CASE!

And now on to short Chapter 2!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sohi smiled at her retreating back. _She really is a kind person... I wonder why no one else has taken her yet._ He thought absent-mindedly while sitting up and sipping his tea. He blanched at the bitter taste, but ignored it in order to guzzle it down. _She said it would help so I have to drink it._ When he was finished he collapsed back on the bed and dropped the cup, his eyes back on the ceiling. He let out a long sigh as he did so.

Kaori was on her way to the bathroom to shower when she remembered something._ I totally forgot I don't have any clothes other than what I'm wearing._ She turned around and headed back to Sohi's room to ask if she could borrow some clothes to wear. She stopped outside the door and was about to knock when she stopped. _What if he's sleeping? I don't want to wake him up. But then again I don't want to stink up the place and have him get mad at me._ She gently rapped on the door and waited for an invitation to be let in. Sohi was surprised to hear her knocking again. He sat up and opened the door. "Hey... Did you need something?" He asked kindly. _I owe her for the act of kindness she just showed me._

"Yes I do. Um…I was gonna shower but I don't have any spare clothes to wear other than what I'm wearing. I was wondering if you had any spare clothes I could wear after my shower. If you don't that's fine." Kaori stood in the doorway with a smile on her face and a blush across her cheeks. She was really embarrassed about borrowing clothes from Sohi, whom she practically just met.

Sohi smiled at her. "Of course!" He said. He headed over for his dresser and pulled out a long buttoned shirt and some pants that could be adjusted in its tightness. "Here." He said while handing her the clothes. "Take your time and enjoy it. I'll probably be in bed by the time you finish, so I'll tell you now that you can have my bedroom. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thanks!" Kaori said and took the clothes from his hands. Even though Sohi was being kind, offering to sleep on the couch, Kaori objected. "Oh no, no that's ok. I may be a guest in your home but I've already put you through a lot today, what with helping me when I was hurt, taking me with you, caring for me when I fainted, feeding me, and letting me borrow some clothes. After all that you deserve to sleep in your own bed. Besides, after sleeping outside on the ground for a long time anything will feel like heaven. So I insist on taking the couch." Her expression was one of seriousness, even though she was smiling and her gaze was soft. Her tail was slowly swaying back and forth, being serious, yet not looking like it at the same time; one of her cat ears was slightly tilted. Kaori was not about to lose.

Sohi blinked in surprise before grinning. "Fine... You win. But tomorrow we're getting you a bed." He said, his tone matching hers in seriousness. He bowed to her politely before bidding her good night and shutting his bedroom door.

Kaori was happy that Sohi didn't have to sleep on the couch. But she wondered why he was going to buy a bed just for her. Kaori didn't mind sleeping on the couch, anything was better than cold, hard dirt. "Well-" she paused for a moment, head hung in contemplation before springing back up with another smile on her face."Okay! But your not gonna spend a lot on it just for me, kay?"

When Sohi bowed, Kaori was a little surprised. She had been living outside for so long that she had forgotten what the rules were for living in a home. So just to be safe she bowed back, turned around and headed for the shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More to come so please bear with me!

Review this please or else my singing monkey ninjas will come after you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! Okay, another chapter is up and running! cheers and throws confetti Im having problems getting new chapters up since my friend now has to work and deal with school. So the chapters my come later and later but i cant say for sure.

Chapter 3. OMG! I really need to remind my friend to help me more often. Well on with the story:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sohi sighed and leaned against the door. _Why am I doing this?_ He asked himself. _It'll only hurt me in the end._ He let out a defeated sigh and listened to Kaori talk about him spending too much on her. He had a lot of money and no good use for it so why not spend it on her? He took up a contemplative face and headed for his bed once again, only to pass it and head for the desk with his laptop on it. If he was to respect her wishes, he would have to bargain hunt! He booted up 'Bobert' (the laptop was named after his grandfather who bought it for him) and began searching the net.

Kaori turned on the hot water and hopped in. She stood there for a minute enjoying the relaxing warm water falling over her. She couldn't remember the last time she had a nice shower. Before, she would bathe in a river or stream. The change felt nice.

After she washed and rinsed she turned off the water and wrung out her hair. She grabbed a towel and wrapped up her hair. She dried off and changed into the spare clothes Sohi had lent her. They were big and baggy but comfortable and warm. She unwrapped her hair and shook it out. She found a brush and made sure to get all the knots out. She left the bathroom and stretched for a minute. "Ahhh...that felt SOOO good." But then again, anything would feel better than a stream."

She began to walk and stopped. _I never said goodnight to Sohi. I wonder if I should stop in and--_ Her thoughts stopped. "-- I shouldn't. I've knocked on his door too many times tonight. But then again, it would be rude _NOT_ to say goodnight to someone who has helped me out and taken me in... Hmm." After a moment of thinking she got an idea. "I'll go and check on him. If he's sleeping then I won't wake him. But if he's awake, then I'll say goodnight." At this she walked towards Sohi's room for the third time that night. Kaori was not one for invading privacy but she was not one for being rude either. She reached the door and gently turned the knob, trying not to make a sound. She opened the door slightly to see Sohi sitting at a desk. After seeing he was awake she rapped on the door once again and waited to be allowed in.

Sohi turned toward her with surprise. "Kaori...?" He asked, "What are you doing still up?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you again." Kaori entered the room and walked towards Sohi. When she was standing next to him she bent down and wrapped her arms around him. "I just wanted to say goodnight and--and for taking such good care of me." She looked up at him and smiled. "So goodnight and--" She leaned forwards and kissed Sohi on the cheek politely, "--and thanks for being such a good friend." She smiled again, gave Sohi one last hug then headed towards the door and turned around and bowed before she left.

Sohi watched her leave with a small blush on his cheeks, touching his face gently. _'She...kissed me...?_ He glanced back at the door and smiled softly. _Maybe I made a good choice after all._

Kaori leaned against the wall next to Sohi's bedroom door with a smile on her face before heading downstairs. Once she found the couch she made herself comfortable and looked at the stars and moon through the window until she fell fast asleep.

Sohi turned back toward the laptop and glanced at the website. _She deserves a good bed... So I'm going to get her one whether she likes it or not._ He found a better site and continued to surf until his eyes began to droop. In fact, he didn't know exactly when he fell asleep, but the next thing he knew his face had fallen onto the keyboard and he had dozed into a peaceful slumber.

Sohi awoke with a start and fell off his chair with a loud bang. He whined as he sat up fully while rubbing his head. "What time is it...?" He muttered to himself as he pulled himself up. He scratched at his head and yawned as he headed for the door, searching blearily for the doorknob with his hand.

When Kaori heard the loud bang she sprinted for Sohi's room. _I hope he's not hurt! I hope he's not hurt!_ She repeated in her head. She reached his door, grabbed the knob, and opened the door with such speed and force it almost (keyword almost) ripped it off the hinges. As she was opening the door Kaori yelled out to Sohi (thinking he was unconscious and badly hurt) hoping to hear a response from him. "SOHI! AREYOUOKIHEARDABANGANCAMEASFASTASICOULDAREYOUHURTAREYOUBLEEDING!" She yelled so fast, and in one breath not to mention, that she was slightly unsure if Sohi would understand, let alone respond.

Sohi blinked in surprise at her, looking confused and shocked as she shouted and looked at him with concern. He smiled at her sheepishly, "Yeah. I'm okay. I'm not hurt or bleeding." He lowered his hand and yawned again before blinking and looking about the hall. "What smells good?"

Kaori let out a long sigh of relief. "Whew. Glad your ok." She blushed when she realized that what she did was kind of embarrassing. She scratched the back of her head and smiled. "OH! I made pancakes for breakfast. That's what you smell. I hope you like them...it's a recipe my mother used to use." With that she motioned for him to follow her in to the kitchen before she walked out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well its kind of short...i guess. Its late now and im so out of it. My eyes are crossing and im getting sleepy. There is more to come so please check in every now and then.


End file.
